


"Re: Ultimatum"

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Parent John Winchester, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Bobby Singer, Rage, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby confronts John about the way John treats his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Re: Ultimatum"

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I got this prompt: "In Devil's Trap, Dean says to Bobby 'Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast [John] full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything' and I'd love to hear what you think the story behind that is."

"You mean to tell me you told that boy he couldn’t come back?" Bobby set his beer on the table a little harder than he meant to and sat up straight in his chair. A slightly drunk and sweaty John Winchester sat across from him, fingering his pocket knife absent-mindedly. Clanks from Dean tuning up the Impala in the front yard came through the partially open window over the sink.

"He made his choice, Bobby. He ran out on his family."

"Sam  _is_  your family. And he’s just a  _kid_!”

"C’mon!" John growled. "You know these boys haven’t been kids for a long time."

"And who’s fault is that?"

"Don’t give me that shit. Those boys should be thanking me for the kind of life I’ve given them. They need to be ready for  _anything_. Dean is!” John paused to take a swig of his beer. “Sam’s always been… selfish.”

"And let me guess," Bobby interjected. His face reflected his disgust. He did not try to hide it. "You don’t think raising two boys to be nothin’ but soldiers in your war is selfish?"

"What—?"

"You heard me." 

John stood up, swaying on his a feet a bit. “You got something else to say, Singer? About how I raise my boys?”

"I’ve always had something to say, you blockhead! But this, this.. I can’t sit by for this."

"This ain’t on me!" John shouted. " _I’m_  always there for my family!”

"I’m sorry! You  _are_?”

John blinked, momentarily perplexed. 

"You gave an 18-year-old boy conditions to follow for whether or not he gets to stay part of your family, John! How is that being there for anyone but yourself!"

"What good is college going to do him? They gonna have a class on how to survive demon attack, or a—"

"He’s a legal adult! He should get to make a choice about what to do with his life, don’t you think?"

"And like I said, he made his choice." 

Bobby stood. “I think it’s time for you to get out,” his gruff voice advised.

John looked surprised. “So you aren’t going to help us on this hunt.”

"No," Bobby replied flatly. "You two can handle it. Get out of my house."

"I can’t believe you, Singer. I come to you for help because we’re one man down and you refuse us! Do you want that family in Ohio to die?"

"Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be? If I’m not doin’ what you want, I’m on the bad guys’ side? If I’m not droppin’ everything to do what you ask me to, I’m letting you down? That’s not how favors work! And listen here, I ain’t one of your sons, your guilt trips don’t work on me and I thought I asked you to leave!”

"Guilt trips?"

"Hell, I’m not even related to you and you just tried to lecture me." Bobby laughed humorlessly. "If you get this crazy you can’t control my answer, it’s no wonder why you handled Sam the way you did."

"It’s not about control!" John started pacing in front of the table. "It’s about what’s right! Dean is not staying around because he feels guilty! He’s staying around because he knows we’re fighting the good fight! He knows he has a duty. To this family and to his  _mother_!” It was clear John felt the emphasis on that last part should end the argument all together. But it didn’t. 

"Take your dogma and shove it where the sun don’t shine! You are so full of shit you make me think you actually believe it yourself." Bobby pointed towards the window. "Your oldest is out there workin’ on that car when he should be in school, workin’ jobs with you at your every whim, every second trying to earn the respect he thinks is on the end of that rope you keep danglin’ in front of him. He wants approval from his  _one_  living parent, but all you can feed him are buzzwords like ‘family business,’ ‘duty,’ and ‘good fight’ to keep him in line. You think that’s the kind of future Mary woulda wanted for— “

"Don’t you dare," John warned, menacingly. "Don’t you talk like you know—!"

“‘Like I know?’ You think I  _don’t_  know?” Bobby slammed his fist on the table. “I may not have known Mary, but I know loss! I lost my wife, same as you! Don’t act like you’re the only one who knows sufferin’, you son of a bitch.”

John glared on silently, rage visibly beginning to bubble over.

"You think just because you can’t get over it, no one else ever should. That that somehow gives you the right to ruin these boys’ lives and play’em against each other or box’em out when they don’t do exactly what you want for your 20 year revenge tour. It ain’t right, John! And it never has been!"

"Shut up, Singer!" screamed John, knocking everything off the table.

In a flash, Bobby reached around to grab his rifle from where it had been haphazardly strewn on the counter behind him, then turned back with the gun cocked. “I think I told you to leave.”

Just then, Dean burst through the door. “Hey, I heard yelling—  _what the fuck_ , Bobby! What’s goin’ on!?” He stood frozen in fear between the two, looking from face to face. 

"It’s alright, Dean," John said, not taking his angry eyes off Bobby. "We need to get on the road anyways." Then he turned abruptly and stormed past Dean through the still-open door that lead to the yard. They heard the Impala door open and slam shut as the engine started.

A frightened expression stared back at Bobby from Dean’s face. Bobby lowered the weapon, uncocking it and laying across the table. “You be careful out there, boy,” was all he said.

Dean nodded, confused, then jerked out the front door to follow his dad. 


End file.
